Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft brake disc.
Description of the Related Art
The background of the present invention has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0447840.
An aircraft brake disc is composed of a pressure disc, a rear disc, and rotary discs and fixing discs that are alternately disposed between the pressure disc and the rear disc.
The pressure disc, the rear disc, the rotary disc, and the fixing disc increase in temperature over 1000° C. due to friction therebetween, when an aircraft is landing. The pressure disc, the rear disc, the rotary disc, and the fixing disc are made of a carbon-carbon composite to maintain friction or mechanical strength against the high temperature.
The carbon-carbon composite is a material that keeps friction or mechanical strength even at a high temperature over 2500° C. and has excellent resistance against thermal shock and excellent thermal conductivity.
Recently, the sizes of the pressure disc, the rear disc, the rotary discs, and the fixing discs of aircraft brake discs have increased with an increase in size of aircrafts.
Accordingly, when aircrafts are landing, the friction areas among the pressure disc, the rear disc, the rotary discs, and the fixing discs increase, so more heat is generated in comparison to the existing aircraft brake discs.
Therefore, there is a need for an aircraft brake disc capable of rapidly discharging heat in comparison to those of the related art.